Houses Greatest Achievement
by PJB29
Summary: House hasnt been able to speak for six months. He had a coma and doesnt know what is wrong, he decides to go find his voice...
1. Speechless

**Houses Greatest Achievement**

**note I do not own House or any of its characters **

**This does follow on from my other story – Houses Biggest Test, but I will ensure that history is added for those new readers.**

**Chapter 1**

House had been silent for six months, he had been unable to sleep properly and his dreams had been filled with mayhem.

During the day, he would often sleep during the differentials even vicodin didn't enter his mouth or a case that was so medically interesting stop him from sleeping. He found at work that this was the only place he switched off.

Cuddy had tried everything, she had even tried proposing to House, but he denied any chance by writing he wanted to talk to her before marrying her.

It was raining outside when Wilson walked in to work, he had been helping the team more that House hadn't. He did wonder if he should change his career but thought better of it when House would slam the board when he was frustrated at not being able to help.

"Morning House" Wilson said as he was greeted by him at the door

House smiled and wrote morning on his board

He then out of the blue he hugged Wilson.

Cameron who was in the reception area saw this and gasped when she saw House hug Wilson.

After House had hugged him, he gave him a letter and walked off through the hospital towards his office.

Wilson was stood there in shock, he hadn't opened the letter

"What the hell happened" Cameron asked

"I have no idea, I hope this letter explains this"

They sat together on the bench by the doors.

Wilson read aloud the letter

_Dear Wilson,_

_No doubt you are not reading this alone, but I will continue as if you were._

_I have decided in my brain that there is nothing more I can do about my voice. I can speak in my dreams and nightmares, but at times I wake up screaming but there is silence and yet it should have been loud enough to wake those around me in the neighbourhood. _

_I know that you sir are my best friend and will always be. I hugged you today because today will be the last day I see you. I have decided that I must leave here, this place and go find my voice._

_I don't think that I will be back so please comfort Cuddy this afternoon when she has read my letter. _

_Tell Cameron (who I believe to be the one sitting next to you) that the baby she is carrying of mine that there is a safe deposit box in the bank with the baby's name on it. Oh and before Cameron asks you, will you be the little dudes god parent?_

_I will only be back if I find my voice. _

_I am sorry Wilson that you cant come with me on this journey._

_But don't forget everybody lies._

_Love to Cameron, Love to my team and here is to my voice_

_Yours truly, Greg _

House smiled as he went by out of the door, Wilson and Cameron were sat in shock, Alison crying, feeling her baby. She did wonder if it was Greg's after that night.

They didn't notice him driving away on his bike.

Back at the house, Cuddy was reading her letter from House. She knew he had to go and sort his head out. It was different to Wilsons letter, but it had just basically let her know that he didnt think he would be back.

Cuddy was speechless

Wilson and Cameron were speechless

House was speechless as he drove fast and safely down the freeway. Not stopping for a break not even food. His leg was killing him now, the pain had come back. The bike swerved as he tried to stretch is leg. He was devistated. Inside his head he was saying "Not now leg, not today"

The bike swerved somemore the roads were bumpy everything suddenly slowled down. House could fillm himself falling. Indeed the bike had left him, he had crashed. All he knew was he was cold, he felt the road, something wet was trickling down his leg, was it blood?

the lorry driver was on his cell calling for help, House then went out cold.


	2. Panic

**Houses Greatest Achievement**

**note I do not own House or any of its characters **

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming, hope you like this next chapter**

**Chapter 2 – Panic**

Back at the hospital, Wilson was indeed comforting Cuddy, she had somehow got there without crashing the car. Her eyes were red raw with tears.  
"Why did he go?" she kept asking Wilson

He had no answers, he had nothing but pain thrashing through him.

Cameron decided to tell the team, Thirteen and Taub were devastated, Foreman didn't show it but deep down that was painful. He couldn't survive without House, he knew that now. But he had too, it was time to take charge. Chase was devastated that House had seemed to him abandoning his child. Chase wanted him there to take responsibility plus he too saw House as a father figure he missed him.

Cuddy was in pain, she had stomach cramps. She didn't show it to Wilson, but she just thought it was the usual time of the month. She went home after a few meetings that she was a mere spectator in.

Meanwhile, House was taken to the local hospital there; a young man aged 26 looked after him.

"Well Dr House, it seems you will need some stitches"

"Is that all?" House spoke

"Well yes for your arm, but I really do think its about time you did something with that leg of yours"  
"I already do physio"  
"I don't mean that, you know by now its not going to stop the pain"  
"You want to chop it off" House said huskily and angrily

"No I want to replace it with this baby"

The young man showed him a new titanium leg.

"Wow" House suddenly said

"Yes sir, this is what we use on our boys coming home from Iraq"

"The best then"  
"How long will it take for me to be taught to use that?"

"Well it only takes the soldiers a few months, when they have recovered from losing their leg."

House didn't reply. His heart raced he started to panic.

Back at home Cuddy was in bed, Wilson had noticed her having stomach cramps.

She took some paracetamol and went to sleep.

Wilson decided to keep an eye on her

He made dinner for himself as she was feeling sick. He watched the television and saw on the news a crash had happened involving a motorbike and a lorry. Wilson squinted at the television as he recognised the bike. His heart raced, he started to panic, and he noticed it was Houses.

Wilson decided to ring the police number that was being shown.

"Yes this is Dr Wilson, I recognise that bike on the news"

"Agh yes, we need to know who owns the bike"

"Was the owner not on the bike?"  
"No sir, it was a drunken young man"

"I see, well Dr Gregory House owns the bike. But he is out of town and has put me in care of that bike"

"Fine, I will return it to you sir, what's your address?"

Wilson told the officer where he lived. His heart had calmed down enough now to finish his dinner and drink some Wine.

"Wilson" Cuddy said walking in to her lounge

"Hey what are you doing up?" Wilson asked whispering as not to maker her jump

"I cant…." Cuddy dropped to the floor

She started to bleed.

Wilson now really was panicking

Back with House the doctor was preparing his arm for the stitches

"I don't want the leg"

"Okay sir, are you sure?"

House looked at him, their blue eyes meeting House thought he recognised the boy

"Look I understand you don't want to, but you cant feel your leg at times, you panic when you go out and try and kick a ball."

House starred at him, "How did he know all of this" he thought to himself?

House then woke up cold on his hotel bathroom floor.

Meanwhile Cuddy was panicking when she got told she was bleeding heavily

Wilson panicked when he was told that he would be the one make any decisions if the surgeons required.

House panicked when he saw his bike had gone.


	3. No Pain No Gain

**Thanks for all reviews. Sorry it's been a while. Hope you like**

**Chapter – No pain No gain**

House was still on the hotel room floor when his cell got a text. It was Wilson telling him his bike had been nicked and was being brought back to his. He moaned as his leg hurt, he was in severe pain. He decided not to return the text just yet; he had a more important phone call to make.

He decided to make him look presentable, for this phone call. It was to a specialist hospital not to far from the hotel.

Afterwards, he could think clearer, he had made the call as there was time before the doctor would call him back, he thought it best to text Wilson and thank him. But he didn't want to tell Wilson where he was, or why he was visiting another hospital.

Wilson received the text whilst he was waiting in the corridor outside the Operating theatre. Cuddy still hadn't come out of surgery; it had been over an hour. He smiled, as it comforted to know that House was still alive.

Wilson decided not to tell House about Cuddy. Cuddy came out of surgery around 2 hours later, Wilson was glad he didn't have to make any major decisions on her behalf, but he did have to break some news to her…

Meanwhile, House got the call back from the hospital. "Dr Manson, for Dr Greg House" "Good evening to you Manson" "Well isn't this a lovely surprise" "Indeed, well I have been thinking after your consult" "Your physio does keep telling me this should of happened years ago" House went silent after Manson had said this, he then took a deep breath

"Well I wasn't ready for it"

"I know Greg, so…" Manson was about to explain the next part but House cut him off

"I want the new titanium 64990 "

"I have no idea how the hell you know that House, but you certainly can have that one"

"Thanks, I guess I will see you tomorrow?"  
"Indeed, you've made the right decision"

House put the phone down, he wasn't sure, but then he thought back to his dream of seeing this young man telling him about not being able to kick a ball without panicking.

Back at PPTH Wilson was sat next to Cuddy she woke and smiled when she saw his face

"Hey how are you feeling?"  
"Sore"

He poured some water out for her, and gently held her head so she could drink some.

"What happened to me Wilson"  
He cringed at thought of telling her

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but you had a miscarriage"  
Cuddy laid there in silence. She couldn't believe it, tears began to run down her face. Wilson held her hand, he knew she really needed Greg now, plus he was feeling bad that at some point he had to be told he had lost his child.

That evening, once Wilson had ensured Cuddy was asleep he decided to phone House

"yes Wilson" said a grumbled voice

"I'm glad you picked up"

"Well I am guessing it's important, as otherwise you are trying to foil my escape"  
"Its Cuddy"  
"What's wrong?"  
"She went in to surgery today"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yes she is alive, but she is suffering, she needs you House"  
"I'm sorry Wilson, I can't come back yet, look after her for me"

Wilson replied saying he would, but he couldn't believe the arrogance of House. It had been a long day, but he didn't know what House was going through and that bugged him.

House lay on the hotel bed for a bit, before having a shower

He missed Cuddy and his friends, but he found no comfort in remembering them tonight. All he could remember was his dad telling him "No pain no gain" every time he used to get beat up when House was naughty.

For the first time though House thought how true.

Back at PPTH Wilson was comforting Cuddy, she had awoken in pain. "I called him"  
"When is he coming back?" "Soon I hope" she cried, believing his letter would come true. That he might not come back.

**Read it? Please review ******


	4. Shock

Chapter – Shock

It took Wilson a while to suddenly realise he had actually spoken to House

"OH my" he suddenly said aloud

Cuddy turned in shock to the loud noise as she was suddenly awoken by it

"What the hell?"  
"Sorry, I've just suddenly realised that House has got his voice back"  
Cuddy smiled and drifted back to sleep, the drugs were working quite nicely.

Wilson left her once he noticed she had gone back to sleep. He decided he would ring House again

"Good grief Wilson that took you hours" he moaned

"Where are you House"

"I am in another hospital"  
"Why?"  
"I just want them to take the pain away"

"House you haven't thought this through"  
"Wilson don't"  
"House I am coming to get you. Please wait for me at least"  
"Sure"

House sighed he knew Wilson was right he hadn't thought this through. Dr Manson walked in and asked when House would like the operation, this was a private hospital. He could choose his time.

"Is it okay to leave it for now?" he asked

"Yes, if you would like more time to think" Dr Manson said grumbled by this. He wanted House to stop putting his dear friend Cuddy through this pain.

"Look my best friend is coming and he wants to ensure I am making the right decision"  
"Good, Wilson I assume?"  
House nodded.

He left. House wondered where Wilson was, he wanted his friend. His leg for once didn't give him pain. He was starting to feel something that he hadn't for a long time. Happiness.

Wilson rushed there, he probably had broken many speed limits. He was in shock. His best friend hadn't even told him that he was considering this drastic move.

As he arrived Dr Manson whom he recognised was leaving for the night

"Ah Wilson  
"Dr Manson, long time"  
"Indeed, he delayed the operation until you have spoken sense in to him"  
Wilson smiled.

"Hope to see you both in the morning"

Wilson didn't like Manson, he was always sinister he thought behind his operations. But Wilson placed credit where credit was due he knew Manson was a brilliant doctor.

"House"  
"Hey Wilson"  
"When did you get your voice back"  
"Hmm yesterday when they stole my bike"  
Wilson laughed

"It took that pain?"  
"Yes, don't laugh"  
"We need to talk"  
"no we don't Wilson"  
"House?"  
"Take me out"  
"What?" Wilson was confused

"Look you arriving means I don't want the op"  
"Oh my lord"

"Look, I can't do it Wilson" said beginning to feel something running down his face  
Wilson was in shock, he had never seen House cry at something like this. It made him feel uncomfortable. He knew he had to get his friend away from this place.

He helped him pack

"I still have the hotel to go back too" House said

"That's fine, I need beer"  
House smiled. He though too was in shock at his openness towards Wilson.

Back at PPTH, Cuddy was awake with Chase by her side

"Wilson has gone to see House"

"Good"  
"How's u?"  
"A happy dad"  
"Wow" Cuddy said, pleased for him and Cameron

"Charlie was born half an hour ago and they are both fine"  
Cuddy smiled. It brought back her own loss, but she knew that one day she would have her own child, just a case of being patient.

Chase sat there for a while as he needed space of all the excitement he had just gone through.

Wilson took House back to his hotel room. House hobbled over to the sofa and stretched himself out.

"Sorry Wilson"  
"Don't be sorry House and stop it, I cant bear all this openness from you"  
House laughed

"Food?"

House nodded. Wilson ordered a takeaway and relaxed beside House

The night was long. House wanted to hug Wilson for stopping him go through with the op.

"What pain would of you stopped" Asked Wilson all of a sudden as they drank more beer

"My leg duh"

"No come on"  
"Not being able to be a proper father?"

House fell silent. He had just admitted it.

Wilson was in shock and sat and got even more drunk.

Back at PPTH Cuddy was with her consultant

"Dr Cuddy"  
"Dr Fairmouth"  
"I have some bad news"  
"What is my long term diagnosis"  
"I'm afraid you will have to go for another operation"  
Cuddy could tell this was the end of her trying for a child

"a hysterectomy?" she whispered

Fairmouth nodded. She couldn't say anything to Cuddy to take the pain away.

"Why?"  
Fairmouth simply showed her all her charts and scans.

Cuddy cried that night. She was in shock…

House and Wilson were sound asleep in a deep drunken stupor.

Chase and Cameron were busy sorting out Charlie's outfits

"Chase"

"I think the blue jumper?" he said

"I want a DNA test"  
"What? Why?"  
"I think he is yours"

Chase stood there in shock, he wanted a kid, but he had been told it was Houses…


	5. Working things out

Sorry for the late update hope you like and its not too confusing. If it is please leave ideas! Thanks again!

Chase wasn't sure what to think, he wanted desperately to be a dad. But it wasn't great being told that Dr Greg House was with his wife and were having a child. But he agreed they should find out. He wanted to put a line under it and pretend it had all been planned. Cameron fell asleep after putting the little one to bed, she was happy now that Chase could be the father, but she did wonder why Greg House had said it was his. Even though it was the middle of the day, she needed her nap, the little one needed its nap and well she needed the strength for the next couple of days.

Chase crept in, once he had tried several times calling her on the mobile, they were at home now and he had taken the samples to the lab, it was now a waiting game for the family. He smiled as his child slept peacefully and his wife had a smile on her face.

Cuddy awoke a little sore from her operation, she had fallen unconscious after feeling sick not long after being told. She was glad it was all over and that she had to now just deal with getting better and looking at all her adoption options.

Back at the hotel Wilson and House were awaking from their drunken slumber.

"Wilson, you wont be driving"

"someone will have too"

"hmm true, we need breakfast"  
"I'll call room service"  
House got in to the shower, his leg wasn't as painful as before, he wanted to tell Cuddy his true feelings about children and how he wanted to be a good dad.

Wilson rang the hospital once he had ordered the full fry up of breakfast, he was starving but wanted to check on Cuddy

"Yes this is really Dr Wilson, nurse.." he said sternly to the young agency worker on the other end, she had turned up for one days work and didn't care for doctors

"I'll pass you on to her consultant"  
"Thank you"  
"Hi Wilson"  
"Hi, how is Dr Cuddy"  
"I'm afraid she has had a hysterectomy, but she is fine, she needs rest and please keep Dr House away from her I don't think she will be ready for his antics."  
"Sure no problem"

Wilson shut his cell and House walked in making him jump

"What happened to Cuddy?"  
"She…"  
"She has had the op, yes gathered that"  
"They said.."  
"For me to keep away"  
"House I don't know how you knew that, but I think we all need a little space"

House grumbled as the waiter knocked the door

He opened it and took the breakfasts.

House slowly ate it as Wilson watched his friend

"Eat before its cold" House mumbled

"Sorry"

They ate now in silence, it wasn't good House thought he had just come to a point his life and now it had been ruined. He smiled though has he came up with a new plan.

"To Cuddles" he said standing up  
Wilson sighed but knew he wasn't going to stop his friend seeing the one he loved.

"Lets go" |Wilson said as he grabbed his toast.

It was a long drive back, but House slept on the way back and Wilson didn't care that he was breaking a few speed limits.

They arrived back, only to see Cameron and Chase coming out of the bank, it was near the hospital entrance. House got Wilson to slow down he rolled the window down

"Got the money?"  
"Yes thanks" Chase said

"Why did you do it? Cameron asked

"Because it fixed you to?"

Chase smiled, he wasn't leaving, House knew he would stay if he had a chance of being happy with his wife. Cameron smiled, as they walked slowly back towards home.

Cuddy was sound asleep when House walked in

He didn't wake her, but he sat by her bed and held her hand

Wilson waited outside

"I am sorry Cuddy, I should of told you earlier that I want you. Please forgive me, please let me help you."  
He noticed her smile

"Morning sweetheart"  
She smiled more

He kissed her hand

Her heart skipped a beat.

He kissed her lips

She fell in love.

House went home to Cuddys to make it just right, for now and the future.

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please r&r thanks


	6. Road trip

**Thanks for the reviews…. Sorry for the long time in updating, been very busy.**

Cuddy was sound asleep by the time they had now settled themselves down. House smiled as he thought how lucky he was to be here having nearly gone thrpugh losing his leg, hallucinating about his adult son and well having yet another cool road trip with Wilson.

A few days had passed which were relaxed before the storm hit Cuddy and House.

Every night they would come home from a busy but fine day at work and have arguments

"House dont be an ass"  
"I'm not, you said you wanted these things here so I moved em" House said referring to the little tables in Cuddys lounge

"yes, but not near your stuff"

It was a petty argument, but they both knew that the real argument was about to come. House sighed as he sat on the sofa, he decided he wasnt going to move in forever after all. Cuddy wanted a child, she couldnt have one naturally and whislt they were arguing an adopted little one would feel the pain too much.

House knew deep down his relationship was over with Cuddy.

The next morning which was Saturday, he got up having slept on the sofa, he showered and began to pack his things.

Cuddy was awake and smiled as he entered the room

"Morning" she said hoping he was bringing her breakfast  
"I'm going home" he said  
"What to get more stuff?"  
"No"  
"Your leaving me?"  
"Yes, I cant be here whilst your hurting"  
Cuddy started to cry, she felt the pain in her heart for his love

"I'm sorry Cuddy, I got to go, I am hurting you, you want children and whilst we are doing this its not going to happen"

Cuddy knew that too. She didnt want to believe it, but she knew he had to go.

House gave her one last long passionate kiss and left.

He then rang Wilson before he got on his bike

"House"  
"Want to book a holiday?"  
"Yes and why?"  
"I've left Cuddy,I want to get away and well my best friend is coming with"  
"okay.." Wilson said whilst falling back to sleep.

Monday morning came and Cuddy was in her office as House strode in

"Dr House"  
"Cuddy, can I have next week off please"  
"You can, I suppose its with Wilson"  
"he been here?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, sorry"

"Dont be sorry House, we both need space and time.."

House was like a caged tiger waiting for the road trip holiday to come, he wanted to be there. But something else was nagging him, some unknown emotion every time he thought about Wilson

House put it down to tiredness and the care he felt for his best friend. Friday couldnt come soon enough, that was the day they were leaving......

The boys hit the road at night time, House loved being in the dark.  
"Hmm where is the first hotel?" asked Wilson

"James I believe its up on the right" House said smiling  
"James, hey, well Gregory if we are on first names en all"  
"Indeed we are, I belive we are here"

They both got out of the car, James got the one bag of luggage, he had done both his and Houses as he knew House wouldnt remember anything. They went in to the hotel reception, a young man greeted them  
"House and Wilson, room 406" the young man said  
"Thankyou" House said snatching the key out of the boys hand  
"Dont snatch" said James as they walked to the elevator  
"Well they only have $10 on us that we are gay"  
"How.."  
"Desk James, on his desk"  
James laughed  
"I mean well they are in for a shock, as we are not"

House didnt say a word  
Wilson couldnt stand that silence

"House,?"  
"What?" said Greg as he smiled looking at James in a way he hadnt done before  
"Do you really?" Said James aknowledging the look  
Greg nodded  
"well they will have to up the bet before I even touch you"

The two men laughed, Greg looked up to the security camera and smiled. The young man that had shown them in was watching the security camera and laughed too. That night he upped the bet to $200

James settled in to his bed whilst he watched Greg massage his leg.  
"Your not in too much pain are you?"  
"No, its okay, just go to sleep" Greg said  
Then the bourbon came out, James sighed as he noticed it just before he fell asleep

James awoke before Greg, to find him completely naked on top of the duvet.  
"Good GOD"  
Greg mumbled on hearing this  
"Huh" he said moving slightly  
"Your shivering" James said getting out of bed  
He rolled Greg over and managed to put him in the bed.  
"Didnt quite make it" Greg mumbled  
James looked round for the empty bottle, but it was nowhere to be found,he smiled and thought it was how Greg was at times.  
As he bent over to cover the rest of Greg, he found himself extremly close to his face feeling his breath on him......

**TBC, thanks for reading please Review**


End file.
